The majority of crossbows use a device to hold the arrow or bolt until it is shot. Such devices are needed for a number of reasons. One reason is to keep the arrow from sliding forward such as when the archer aims down from a tree stand. Another is to attempt to hold the arrow in the same place on the bow to aid in consistency and accuracy.
Up to this point, the manner of holding the arrow in place has been to use an extended finger made of a metal material. The finger is exteriorly mounted to extend out away from the front of the trigger housing or sight bridge from one inch to several inches at an angle to contact the arrow.
These fingers-type arrow holders have various disadvantages, such as excessive noise or vibration, causing or contributing to arrow fletching wear, degrading accuracy, and not effectively holding the arrow in place. Accordingly, improvement is desired. Furthermore, their exterior location renders them subject to damage and misalignment.
The present disclosure relates to an improved arrow retainer configuration for crossbows that avoids disadvantages of prior devices.